Nino Fezim
Nino is a monk who mistakenly joined the party (Heroes of Administer) after Jax dumped Sylvin's bag of holding on the ground. However, even after Nino realized that she had joined the wrong party, she continued to fight with them. Nino is one of the main Player Characters. Page is constantly being updated, so come back every once in a while for more info!!! Please do not click the link directly below that reads "Click here to refresh the preview above", as it only brings you to a dead link and I don't know how to remove Nino's mistakes. Thanks, ''-Lilly.'' Back Story Her family were all killed in a fire when she was very young. She is unaware that So is her cousin. After the attack, Nino spend a good year and a half wandering the area around the old monk temple. She spent the majority of her childhood learning survival tactics for the wilds. In her early teens, she was attacked by a Red dragon, and saved by a copper dragon named Trothar. After Nino was saved, she tried to repay Trothar. She scavenged the area for food to give him. However, seeing that Nino might over hunt the wild life here, asked her to stop and refusing her gifts. He warned her that there would be consequences for her actions on the land. That it would not be able to regrow. At one point, he even threatened to hurt her. However, despite his warnings, Nino did not stop. So he decided to make a deal with her. She would stop trying to give him offerings, if she would help him active his life goal. To be a teacher. She agreed. Trothar helped Nino with both her physical and mental training. He taught her meditation and how to thing happy thoughts. He also helped her with workouts and her monk training. Trothar didn't just help Nino though. He would help travellers who went through his territory. Many unfriendly creatures, monsters and predators lived in those same woods. He would protect the travellers from the beasts, give them directions, but ask for nothing in return. He would disguise himself as a human of an unmemorable face and name. Nino found this strange. it was one thing to help people, but to never accept things in return, it seemed like a waste of energy to her. Not to mention that he could just kill all the monsters or make a path for them to follow. But for him, he enjoyed helping others, and that was his reward. As he got older, he got weaker, and often got injured when helping others. Word got out of there being a dragon within the forest. Mercenaries and many other bounty hunters came, but Trothar just brushed them off. The mercenaries eventually left, but they were replaced with cultists. They killed Trothar, and Nino (who was out the night before on a trip and was sleeping at the time) set out to find the killer cultists and avenge her master. Nino went and travelled the world. She searched for information and knowledge that would aid her. She was first adopted into a Church. there, she learned about the god they worshipped. She found out there was many gods out there worshipped by many different groups of people. She came to the conclusion that she should not worship any one god, but respect them all anyways. Her new views, along with other reasons, put her at odds with the church. So Nino left while they were still on good terms. Shortly after, she ran into a village of goblins. The Coach Goblins were friendly people, and allowed her to stay there for a while. She left with some resources and a map. She used the map to aid her in her search for the cult. She travelled with many types of people, including an excessively violent and ineffectual group of bards, a sailing crew, some barbarians having a tea part and a group of stupid, yet good-intentioned teenagers. Nino soon came across a town, home to the Pillow People. Nino had meant to ask for information and leave, but got distracted by the pillows. She became one of the Pillow warriors, and for a short while, Left Hand to the Pillow Master. She spent about a year and a half before moving on. after her time with the Pillow People, she ran into a cult. She thought that she could learn more about a cult by joining a cult. That cult, Darastrix Kespek, ended up being the same cult that killed Trothar, but Nino was unaware. Just before she joined the Hero's of Axminster, she was assigned to infiltrate the palace of Prince...um...don't know shrug, because of Nino's bad memory she went to the wrong place and was watching the wrong prince. Thus, when Darastrix Kespek found out they called her out, saying that they would come to get her. however, when the Hero's of Axminster came into the palace, she got confused and went with them to Aeterna. When they got there, she realized she was with the wrong group. Even so, she grew to trust them and decided to stay with the party. Since then, Nino has departed from the cult. Recent events * Nino obtained a Sparthima! Personality She prefers to do things her own way, though she will follow any orders she is given, as long as they don't conflict with her morals. If a friend is in trouble, she usually doesn't rush in to help. Instead, she'll analyze the situation before going in to make sure that her actions will not affect the success of the mission at hand and that she doesn't get in the way when helping. She values her friends to a point where if on is in danger, she'll abandon her high ground to help them out. Nino has terrible memory when it comes to names and faces. If the person is not important to her, a friend, foe, or target, she tends to forget and mix up the names and such. Nino loves food, and will stuff her pockets with as many rations as possible when given the opportunity. Nino can speak common Common and Draconic. Because she was raised by a dragon, she can read and write in Draconic. However, she cannot read or write in Common. Appearance Nino has black, long braided hair. Her robe's sleeves go past her arm, one of them ripped off. the robe is usually neatly hanging around her belt, however the bottom of one side of the robe is also ripped. She has bandages all over her upper body, most of which is covered by her robe. Under her robe she has a chest plate. He has long pants and a pair of mix-matching boots (See pictures below). Relationships Jane - Nino has a neutral relationship with Jan. She wishes to get to know her better. She also believes that she commissioned Jane to make her something in the past, but cannot remember what. She now wishes to ask Jane to make her a new robe. Jax - Nino has a neutral relationship with Jax. She doesn’t know much of her comrade, however she thinks he’s cool. She wishes to ask him what death is like. She also wants to ask about his former god and current one. During the fight to save the town of Cullex, Jax cast a very fatal and dangerous spell on a few of the enemies and killed them instantly. Nino made a note to never get on his bad side. Mindryl - Nino has a neutral but friendly relationship with Mindryl. She would like to think of him as a friend. She thinks he is cool. Mindryl has helped enchant one of her daggers before, and she wishes to ask him about her key blade. She thinks highly of him, mostly because he offered to help her with the reading and writing in Common. During the fight to save the town of Cullex, Mindryl turned the leader, "BUDY (#1)" into a puppy for Lilly to kick. Nino made a note to never get on his bad side. Sylvin - Nino has a neutral relationship with Sylvin. She doesn’t know a lot about him, other then he died. She wishes to ask him what death was like and how to beat it. So - Nino cares a lot about So. She was happy to find someone in her biological family that wasn’t dead. Nino was devastated when he died, despite not knowing him too well. Okt - Nino has a neutral relationship with Okt. Does not know what to think of him. However, he seems cool. Zephiel - Nino had a good relationship with Zephiel. She is sad that he died. Lilly - Nino has a neutral but friendly relationship with Lilly. She thinks both her and her abilities are cool. Nino wants to ask her if she can pet her wolves. During the fight to save the town of Cullex, Lilly kicked a puppy-verstion of "BUDY (#1)". Nino made a note to never get on her bad side. Linhart - Nino has a friendly relationship with Linhart compared to the rest of the party. She helped him in trying to sell a dragon egg to tribal lizard people. It was a bad idea. Gwison - Nino thinks Gwison is a very cute Bloody Raccoon. She has never seen a panda before, so she doesn’t believe him when he says that he’s a panda. However, she does think he is cool and wishes to get to his level of one-shotting one day. She cannot spell his name, and frequently calls him "Gattson" and "Gwattson". Engelbert - Nino thinks he’s tall and envies him for that. She had a neutral relationship with him. There are rumours that she ate him. Odis - Nino has a neutral but friendly relationship with Odis. They got along well. Yorick - Who? Miguel - Who? Blorg'Rath - Nino has no clue who he is. Prince of Vomostin - Is this the prince she was “guarding” when she meet the party? Prince Arikus - Or was it this guy? Queen Gaia - Nino thinks she’s evil, but has no clue why or what or who. All she knows is that the party wants to kill her so she will help them. However, she does secretly admire her for having a dragon as a pet (must mean she's really strong). Meepo - One of the gods that Nino appreciates. BUDY (#1) - The leader of the band that raided the town of Cullex. Nino gave him a nickname. Random Family of four - a family that Nino saved from a fire in Cullex. She wishes to visit them again to have their special pie. Names & Titles Nino's full name is "Ninonin Fezim". Titles: * Monk * Nun * Friend to the Coach Goblins * A Pillow Warrior * Left-Hand of the Pillow Master * Cult member #2891 * Hero of Axminster * Sargent of the 98th division in the army of Yseri * MonKEY (Monk + Key) * Clonk (Cleric + Monk) * Thane of Vomostin Affiliations * Her and So's Monastery * A Church * The Village of the Coach Goblins * An excessively violent and ineffectual group of bards * A sailing crew * Some barbarians having a tea party * A group of stupid, yet good-intentioned teenagers * The Pillow People * The Darastrix Kespek * The Heroes of Axminster * Army of Yseri Fighting Style Nino prefers to punch her enemies, even though she has many different weapons (like her key blade) Usually using "Step of the Wind" and "Flurry of Blows" in a fight. Extra info/Fun Facts The Cult Nino joined, Darastrix Kespek, was the cult that killed the dragon that raised her. She joined the cult without knowledge of this. She has had many bad experiences in this cult, that of which she does not speak of or bring up. non of the party members are really aware of this. Nino had joined a church in her early years. She left the church many years ago, but rejoined temperately through contacts she still had. During her return she learned the art of healing and sub-classed as a Cleric. Although Nino left the church by choice, she would have been kicked out because of her inability to read their texts. Nino is unable to read or write in Common, but is exceptional in Draconic. Because of this, she keeps two journals. One to practice her Common, and another to write down important things. When ever Nino is hit, falls, or punches, a "clunk" sound is heard. The source is unknown. Nino isn't religious. She is very open minded that way, and accepts all religions, races, and things.... Nino has many regrets from her time in the cult. She sometimes has night terrors about it. All of the drawings are done by the player and creator of the character, the Chibi Nino being the most recent and accurate. The memes at the bottom are mostly edited from another meme found by the player. The original makers of the meme have full rights over it (copyright stuff). Nino wants to be the longest page on the wiki Jane Has no clue what "Axminster" is. Adventures ACT V: Whispers of the Past Nino joins the group near the end of part II. She joins them on their quest, despite not knowing what they are doing or why. During their quest, she slays a plesiosaur, and that's about it. She helps the group with their quest along the way. ACT VI: Deathly Tirade During this quest, Nino mostly just tags along and fights monsters. She does find a shiny dagger and get attacked by spiders, but that also about it. Also, she and Linhart steal some black dragon eggs, Nino hoping to raise hers, while Linhart wanting to sell it. She helps translate for Linhart when he tries to sell it to tribal lizard people and ends up getting kidnapped with him by the lizard people. the Black dragon almost kills them, but Jax makes a deal with his god to save their lives. Interlude: Gap Year Nino spent the first half of the gap year part of the Yseri army. She was scouted out and eventually signed a 6 month contract. She was quickly promoted to sergeant and spent much time learning about war tactics. She then left the army after her contract expired, and left for the off world to find some alone time. On one of the islands, she found her Key Blade. ACT VII: To Hell and Back Unfortunately the player was unable to make it to the majority of these sessions. Nino's absence was explained as her going off to train. This is also the arc where So dies, and Nino separated from the group, wanting to kill the death god that murdered So. She went back to the church and learned the art of being a cleric. ACT VIII: To Warm Sans Nino only came back from her training for The Battle for Adrymalag. There, she helped destroy the crystal that was mind-controlling the soldiers. ACT IX: The group goes to save a burning village. Nino got to witness the true powers of her friends and both equally respects and fears them. After they reach (City Name), they are attacked again, kill some bandits, and go to some base, then attack a fort, turn the wizard-lady into a hamster and drop her from a very high place and kill her. Weapons and Techniques Weapons: Key Blade: * A key blade with unknown properties and abilities. * Has never used it. Enchanted Dagger: * ATK BONUS:+6 * SPECIAL ABILITIES: flies back into throwers hand once target is hit. Items Chain Necklace: * A normal necklace that has sentimental value to Nino. * Made of copper. Other Possessions: * A scroll case stuffed full of random notes, texts in Draconic, cult and church readings, and bread. * Has a lot of rations. * The dual scimitars Sparthima. * Badges: ** A monk badge ** A cultist badge ** A church badge ** A sailor badge ** A MonKey badge ** A Clonk badge ** An internship badge ** Sergeant Medal/badge of Yseri Credits to: Those who helped in the creation of the character and her backstory, along with many other things. List: * CinicWoods (Player and Creator of the character) * Jumbles (Friend on discord, helped with character backstory) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters